In recent years, various kinds of technologies for representing a user an output having a more realistic sense have been devised. In addition, a technology for conducting an output control on the basis of an event occurring outside an output device has been also proposed.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing apparatus that delays a tactile output to be outputted by an output device, corresponding to an occurrence position of an event in a virtual space.